Operation Mongoose (Operation)
Operation Mongoose is a mission featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It makes its début in the first episode of the fourth season. History Things take another unexpected turn when Robin decides to follow his heart instead and goes to Regina, which ends with them spending the night together. The morning after, Regina explains the storybook's workings to Robin. She shows him an image of her younger self walking away from him when she had the chance to meet him, which she believes means they aren't supposed to be together. During a heart-to-heart, Mary Margaret insists Regina's story can change since she is making good decisions over her prior bad ones. Robin calls Regina to the library, where he shows her a storybook page he found, which depicts them together in the tavern had they met. He uses it as proof her fate could've gone a different path, and that she isn't doomed to be unhappy. As the Snow Queen's Spell of Shattered Sight approaches, Regina brings Henry to her office, where she apologizes to him for letting herself be distracted by Robin and forgetting about Operation Mongoose. He believes they will eventually find the Author, though Regina ominously remarks that they just survive the spell first. After the spell is stopped, Regina says goodbye to Robin, who leaves town forever to ensure Marian's well-being in the Land Without Magic. However, there is hope for Operation Mongoose when Henry finds blank storybooks in a mansion. He believes the room belongs to the Author, and this means they are getting closer to finding him. Emma learns about Operation Mongoose in this instance, and she decides to join Regina and Henry in their mission. Six weeks later, Regina continues with Operation Mongoose by looking through the storybook for clues about the Author, with nothing noteworthy. She later asks Mother Superior about how she can find the Author and get a rewritten happy ending, but the latter states that the Author hasn't been seen for a very long time. The search for the Author leads Regina to a storybook page depicting a door, which used to be in August's possession. Once August returns, he reveals the Author is trapped inside the door illustration. Emma frees the Author with a key that Henry found in the mansion, but the Author flees on his own soon after. Operation Mongoose comes to a standstill once Regina learns Zelena has been impersonating Marian all this time, and that her sister is pregnant with Robin's child. Regina then tries to take matters into her own hands by having the Author write Zelena out of existence, but she backs out of the plan after realizing how self-destructive her actions are. In the end, she accepts the fact Zelena is having Robin's baby, but refuses to let this complication ruin the love she and Robin have for each other. }} }} Weapons, Items and Magic Involved *'Author's Pen and Magic Ink' - used by Isaac Heller to write something into existence. *'[[Heroes and Villains (Book)|''Heroes and Villains Book]]' - created by Mr. Gold and Isaac Heller to banish the heroes and reward the villains. Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Henry and Regina's mission, Operation Mongoose, references the real-life carnivorous animal of the same name. Mongooses feed on cobras in the wild,http://factsanddetails.com/asian/cat68/sub434/item2436.html and are usually unaffected by cobra venom at low doses.''Mongooses: Their Natural History and Behavior, H. E. Hinton and A. M. S. Dunn, University of California Press, 1967, page 17. Facsimile by Google Books. This is ironic considering Emma and Henry's first mission together was named Operation Cobra. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ----